


Think of England

by fififolle



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Darkness, Gunplay, Hand Jobs, Hero Worship, M/M, Orgasm, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Pre-Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recruitment, Rope Bondage, Scottish Character, Spies & Secret Agents, Swearing, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Merlin tests candidates very thoroughly indeed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hc-bingo Round 7. Finally saw this film :D kerry-louise was right, I did love it!!

It was dark.

Eggsy couldn't see a fucking thing.

He flexed his muscles, could feel his hands and ankles were tied. It's a bit like being tied to the railway line, but he's obviously lying on something a hell of a lot softer than gravel. A bed, probably. Oh, and he's naked.

Hopefully no train coming, at least.

He moved his wrists, and the rope felt the same. Still a test. Another fucking test. He can't remember much after watching Charlie fail on the rails. The bastards probably spiked their drinks again.

What was it going to be now? Bring it fucking on.

He almost jumped out of his ropes when he heard Merlin's voice somewhere above him.

“You need to be able to function under every kind of stress.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Merlin! I nearly crapped myself.”

Merlin muttered under his breath, “Thank god that's taken care of,” then more forcefully, “A Kingsman is all in the mind. Your body is nothing, your body is ours, and your body might be taken from you by any of our enemies.”

Eggsy was just thinking 'yeah, whatever' in his head, when a warm hand settled on his thigh. _High_ on his thigh. He froze. The actual fuck? “Merlin?”

The grip tightened, and Eggsy hissed as the hand dragged up towards his groin.

Merlin's deep, Scottish voice was closer now. “I said, your body is not your own.”

Eggsy closed his eyes, even in the pitch black. He sucked in a breath as the hand left him, the bed dipped and he felt the warm body above him. All around him, but not touching him. A huff of Merlin's breath glanced off his neck. And all he could think was 'fuck, no, I'm all yours'.

And suddenly, there was a mouth on his collar bone, and he panicked. Was he meant to fight this? Was he meant to just take it? Jesus, if he curled into Merlin's touch, because fuck knows that was all he'd ever wanted to do, would he fail?

“Fuck, Merlin.”

There was a throaty growl that Eggsy interpreted as annoyance. Then things got a little more confusing. Merlin's body descended upon him, and, unable to move much, Eggsy's brain panicked again. Merlin was not completely naked – Eggsy could feel the soft knitwear against his chest, but he could also feel -fuck! - a hard cock raking over his own, over his groin, and it hurt, a bit, because he wasn't hard, and Merlin was really going at his knackers. What was Merlin going to do? How far would this go?

And _now_ he was getting hard.

He couldn't help but arch up into Merlin's rough grind. “Yeah, that's it, you fucker. Come on.”

“Eggsy...” It was a throaty warning, and Merlin knelt back, nudging Eggsy's legs further apart.

Eggsy gasped as Merlin grabbed his cock roughly, and there was a hand at his arse, ferreting about. “Want a map, mate?” he chuckled, but it came out a sort of half-scared giggle. Jesus.

All right, Eggsy thought. That's enough. Merlin had frightened the crap out of him, touched him up like half of his mum's ex-boyfriends, and fucking _ruined_ his wank bank fantasies of the fit Scotsman letting him suck his cock, so if it was all right with fucking Arthur, this could all stop right now, thank you very much.

Eggsy's ears heard the faint slide of metal on leather, and an image of Merlin wearing a shoulder holster went straight to his treacherous cock.

“Shh, shh, sh,” Merlin soothed, and Eggsy held his breath as Merlin's touch turned smooth and sure.

Eggsy still flinched when the gun slid between his arse cheeks. Okay, that was a new one.

“Easy,” Merlin breathed softly, and Eggsy would always do what Merlin told him. Maybe he knew that. A touch on his hips made him move, and the gun nudged at his arse. Something about Merlin's subtle change of behaviour engaged his trust, and his cock, and Eggsy relaxed. It was the only way to get through this.

Merlin's thumb rubbed over his hip rhythmically. “Good boy,” he said softly, so softly Eggsy would be amazed if it got picked up on the tapes. He almost smiled.

And then the gun was _in his fucking arse._ Christ, he hoped it wasn't loaded. He bit back a gasp as Merlin dragged it in and out, just a fraction, and fuck if it wasn't the hottest thing Eggsy had ever known. His cock twitched, and as Merlin pushed it a little deeper, Eggsy whined.

Merlin, definitely kneeling between Eggsy's legs, spread his own thighs a little wider, because Eggsy's legs were pushed wider too. Merlin gave a soft grunt that sounded like pure sex. Eggsy knew he was fucking hard too. The hand left his hip and Eggsy could imagine what Merlin was doing, just for a second.

“Wanker,” Eggsy coughed, into a wry laugh. It was actually fucking torture, with his hands tied and unable to get a hand on his own cock, let alone get anywhere near the other man.

Merlin pushed the gun carefully but so fucking deep in Eggsy's arse that he could feel the trigger guard against his hole, and then Merlin's free hand traced down from Eggsy's ribcage, over his abs, and wrapped around his dick. Slowly, slowly, Merlin pumped his cock, all the while twisting and shifting the gun in his arse, until...

“Oh, Jesus fucking Christ.” Eggsy had to fight to keep his body still. Merlin had found his fucking prostate. He could just imagine the Scotsman's bloody grin, even in the dark.

From then on in, it was just a case of keep breathing and try not to shred his wrists on the rope. Merlin was wanking him off so perfectly, and that fucking gun was lighting up the inside of his eyelids as it sparked over the right spot again and again.

“Merlin, I don't know if -” He was about to warn the man that he might not be able to contain himself any longer, and he was fucked if coming would send him packing, but Merlin hushed him sharply. Eggsy took the hint.

He didn't stop, though, and Eggsy knew he was going to come. Merlin must have known as well, because he pulled the gun out of his arse just as Eggsy erupted, leaning down over him and yanking his head up for a deep, hard kiss, and Eggsy could smell the gun in his hand, making his cock twitch again, emptying even more come over his abs.

“Fuck.” Eggsy dragged out the word in Merlin's mouth. Merlin had a lovely mouth. Eggsy didn't want him to go anywhere until he'd had the chance to get to know it a little more.

Merlin shifted a little, and Eggsy could tell he'd stifled a groan. Merlin's cock was still hard, and it had to be tempting to do something about it. Eggsy grinned, and rolled his hips.

“You little shit,” Merlin growled, and then thrust against him, once, twice, and then Eggsy could feel the splash of warm fluid, sense Merlin's body relax over him, only a tell-tale tremble left in the hand by his head.

“So,” Eggsy smiled, nipping at Merlin's lip. “Did I pass?”

Merlin's breathing began to even out again, and he slowly got to his hands and knees over Eggsy. He started to untie the ropes. “Oh, I'm sure _you_ have,” he said, and there was a certain amount of frustration in his voice. 

Eggsy hoped he hadn't just got Merlin into trouble. It was fucking worth it if he had, though.

~


End file.
